Corporations routinely purchase corporate-owned life insurance (COLI)/bank-owned life insurance (BOLI) contracts, the Policies, on employees, Covered Persons, in whom the corporation has an insurable interest. In many cases, these policies are purchased as funding vehicles to offset specific future corporate liabilities (e.g., deferred compensation plans). Because the policies pay death benefits upon the deaths of corporate employees, the corporations may have concerns regarding the potential deviation of the receipt of death benefits from the expected timing of such receipts, resulting in a mismatch of the cash flow derived from the COLI/BOLI contracts and the funding needs of the associated future liabilities.
In the life insurance industry, reinsurance is an important risk management tool. It is a contractual risk transfer that usually involves mortality risk transfer. It is a tool for ceding insurance companies to smooth out fluctuations in earnings which are usually heavily dependent on actual mortality results. The ceding insurance company has future actual mortality liability and wants certainty. The ceding company pays expected mortality plus costs in exchange for receipt of actual mortality.
In the financial sector, it is not uncommon that property & casualty (P&C) insurance derivatives are traded that swaps actual results for expected results using generic benefit index applicable to segments of the market
What about entities, that own future actual mortality cash flows and want to eliminate the uncertainty in the timing and in the amount of these cash flows, for example, employers using BOLI/COLI as funding vehicles for future liabilities, securitization programs for life insurance funding such as charity, and any other organization that requires more predictable cash flows. There are corporations that are logical counterparties to these entities, such as, life reinsurers and large well funded Defined Benefit Pension Plans, where the life insurance risks taken on the swap would be general hedges against their current life reinsurance portfolio and their longevity risks, respectively.
Mortality and other benefit occurrences (such as disability or longevity) vary so much from one case to another that the generic benefit index pricing used in the P&C insurance derivatives is not sufficient to price the associated risks effectively.
In carrying out the foregoing, there have been significant needs regarding such as efficiency and/or security, with manual systems being prone to manual problems, and with automated variants having limitations regarding control and management of corresponding computer resources.